World War I
World War I (often abbreviated as WWI or WW1, also known as the First World War and the Great War) was a global conflict lasting from 1914 to 1918, involving most of the world's nations including all of the great powers, eventually forming two opposing military alliances, the Allies and the Central Powers. Prior to World War II, the First World War was seen as one of the most devastating conflicts in world history as over nine million combatants and seven million civilians died as a result of the war, due to the belligerents' technological and industrial sophistication, and the tactical stalemate caused by grueling trench warfare. As such, many people at the time dubbed the conflict as "the war to end all wars". While warfare would continue, the aftermath of World War I paved the way for both political and military change. Background During the 19th century, the major European powers went to great lengths to maintain a balance of power, which resulted in the existence of both political and military alliances. European Theater The situation in Europe before the war was uneasy. Russia and Austria-Hungary wanted to take control over the Balkans. Germany planned to make their empire stronger. France decided to take revenge on Germans for the humiliating act of unification of Germany in Paris in 1871. Great Britain controlled 25% of world. European countries fought over colonies in Africa and Asia. A trigger for a war was the assassination of Austro-Hungarian Archduke Ferdinand in Sarajevo at 28 June 1914, by Serbian nationalist Gavrilo Princip. World War I became the war between the greatest empires in the world. German airstrikes on London 1915-1918 See also: Gotha Raids on London (Codex Entry) As an act of all-out war, the German Air Force performed many bombing raids on London. The main goal was to spread chaos and terror among Brits. At the beginning, Germans were using Zeppelins, but in 1917 they started replacing airships with better and harder to hit Gotha G.IV bombers. Battle of Verdun 21 February - 18 December 1916 The Battle of Verdun was the largest battle ever fought on the Western Front, between the German and French armies. * Samogneux - The German Army attacked the Fortified Region of Verdun and attempted to rapidly capture Meuse Heights, from which they can then gain an advantage over the city of Verdun itself. German advancement slowed down significantly a few days into the battle as both sides experience heavy casualties, with one early engagement seeing the German Army gruelingly push through the heavy French hill defenses near Samogneux amidst a forest fire. * Storming of Fort Vaux - As the German Army advanced on Verdun, Fort de Vaux posed a threat to their left flank. The fort was constantly bombed by Germany since the Battle of Verdun began and a final assault began on 1 June. After a valiant defense by the French troops, the battle ended with their surrender on 7 June as they had ran out of water. Nivelle Offensive 16 April – 9 May 1917 Maps Nivelle Nights and Prise de Tahure are set during or after the Nivelle Offensive. Battle of Saint Quentin 21 – 23 March 1918 The stalemate broke in 1918, when Germany began the Spring Offensive, also known as Kaiserschlacht (The Emperor's Battle in German). As the start of the opening offensive Operation Michael, the German Army, led by Erich Ludendorff, launched a rapid attack near the commune of Saint Quentin. With a surprise attack, the German Army managed to break through the Allied lines, pushing towards the city of Amiens, an important Allied railway and communications center. However, the Allies had managed to halt the German forces just east of Amiens, and by April, the operation was terminated. Second Battle of the Marne 15 July – 6 August 1918 The Second Battle of the Marne saw Germany's last offensive in the Spring Offensive, Operation Marneschutz-Reims, and was also the site of a major Allied counteroffensive. *'Battle of Soissons' - The initial offensive from the Germans failed to break through the lines. On 18 July, the allies launched a major counteroffensive, consisting of multiple divisions of the French Army supported by a large amount of tanks and a few American divisions, fought in the area surrounding the city of Soissons. The offensive ended as a decisive allied victory. *'Aisne River' - By August, the German forces had been pushed back to a line running along rivers Aisne and Vesle. Continued Allied offensives attempted to cross the rivers, with locations such along the rivers such as Fismes, Fontenoy, and Bazoches-sur-Vesles all seeing engagements. Battle of Amiens 8 - 12 August 1918 During the Spring Offensive, Germany had advanced the lines to the east of Amiens. With the support of tanks, Imperial soldiers attempted to penetrate the line further and reach Amiens, but they were stopped by the Allied forces. In August, after the success of the Battle of Soissons, the Allies performed a successful offensive on German forces in the region, and this victory was the beginning of a major Allied offensive known as the Hundred Days Offensive. Meuse-Argonne Offensive 26 September - 11 November 1918 The Meuse-Argonne offensive was part of the Hundred Days Offensive, performed by American and French forces. *'Ballroom Blitz' - During World War I many chateaus (castles) were captured by Germans and used by high-ranking officers as residences. One of these buildings saw a short battle between Germans and Americans. *'Argonne Forest' - During the second phase of offensive, American troops broke through the Hindenburg Line and went into Argonne Forest. It was a labyrinth of German trenches, bunkers and MG nests. Many young Americans died, but finally the battle resulted in US victory. Due to heavy casualties, this battle is also known as The Hell of Argonne. Second Battle of Cambrai 8 – 10 October 1918 In 1918, during the Hundred Days Offensive, the Entente forces began another armored offensive with over 320 tanks on the city of Cambrai. After the controversial First Battle of Cambrai in 1917 (also the first and the greatest tank battle in World War I), the tank tactics had developed significantly. Combined with exhausted German defenders, the battle was an overwhelming success for the Entente forces. Battle of the Selle 17 – 25 October 1918 Another Allied attack in the Hundred Days Offensive, the battle involved the Allies assaulting the retreating German forces near Le Cateau after the Second Battle of Cambrai, who had taken positions near the Selle river. The battle saw major combat over the Le Cateau-Wassigny Railway and ended with Allied victory. Battle of Vittorio Veneto 24 October – 3 November 1918 Since 1915, the Italian Front existed as a series of battles between the Austro-Hungarian Empire and the Kingdom of Italy. The Battle of Vittorio Veneto is the final offensive on the Italian Front and concluded the Italian Front with decisive Italian victory. *'Third Battle of Monte Grappa' - The Battle of Monte Grappa was series of three battles, fought between Italy and Austria-Hungary. The main reason of these battles was a plan to flank the Italian Piave front. The first battle occurred in 1917 and it brought the Austrian summer offensive to a halt. The next two battles were fought in 1918 and they resulted in Italian victory. *'Adriatic Coast' - The 3rd Italian Army was responsible for advancing the front near the Adratic Coast. While the advancement saw little action in reality, the map Empire's Edge depicts a fictitious engagement in this front over coastal fortifications. Middle Eastern Theater The main reason of conflict between British and Ottoman Empires was domination over the Suez Canal and Middle Eastern oilfields, which were the most important strategic objects in the region, allowing their armies to transport troops and extract oil, which was essential for modern armies. Fao Landing 6-8 September 1914 It was the first battle in the Middle East. British and Indian troops landed in Al-Faw Cape to take control over Fao Fortress. With the support of dreadnoughts and artillery, British troops captured the fort and took 300 prisoners. Raid on Suez Canal 26 January - 4 February 1915 At the beginning of 1915, the German-led Ottoman Army performed an attack on the Suez Canal. Ottoman soldiers crossed the Sinai Peninsula and started the raid, but their invasion failed, due to strongly held defenses. Gallipoli Campaign 25 April 1915 - 9 January 1916 British plan was to perform a massive invasion on the Ottoman Empire. Firstly, Britain had to capture Gallipoli peninsula and go to Constantinople. Gallipoli battle was the greatest landing operation of World War I. The naval attack never repelled. Due to heavy casualties on both sides, the conflict was withdrawn to Egypt. The Battle of Gallipoli was the first moment when Australians fought under their own flag. Sinai Campaign 28 January 1915 - 30 October 1918 After an unsuccessful raid on Suez Canal, Ottoman forces were pushed into Sinai Desert. Many battles occurred, such as battles of Gaza, Romani and Maghdaba. In 1918, the British Empire finally beat the Ottoman Empire and won the Middle-Eastern front. Arab Revolt June 1916 – October 1918 In 1915, an Arab-nationalist movement began within the Ottoman Empire. Sharif Hussein bin Ali, Emir of Mecca, had negotiated with the British Empire to lead an uprising and secure an independent Arab state. In June 1916, Hussein declared himself the King of the Kingdom of Hejaz and began a rebellion against the Ottoman Empire. T. E. Lawrence, better known as the Lawrence of Arabia, was sent to Hejaz as a British liaison and to lead the revolt, showing strong skills as a strategist and securing multiple victories. Category:Wars